monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Monster Hunter Frontier
Monster Hunter Frontier is an online MMORPG on the PC that has unveiled a great amount of new weapons, quests, armor, and monsters. The game will continue to expand with new content added through patches since it is on the PC. The beta in Japan has finished, and the full release of the game occured on June 21st, 2007, and is thus far Japan only. The game has a built in IP address block for any attempt to access the game outside of Japan. No details have yet been released about any North American or European release. why dont the japanes give us the good games Although there a rumor that the game will come overseas next year i think. and hopefully the rumor is fact. they are probably wrong though with all the exclusive games japan gets. But lets keep our fingers crossed till then.(>_<) User:AkamulbasX yay yessss finaly. Dont get ur hopes up dude.Just pray the rumor is true. User:AkamulbasX Lag Utilizing VPN will cause MHF to lag right? I've experienced this before, & IT WAS SOOOOOOOO ANOYING :@ MHFO in the U.S. and in Europe. I had an idea today that MIGHT get the game into the U.S. and in Europe. It of coarse is a kinda dumb idea that wont work, but I think if effort was put into it, we'd be able to do it. My idea was that we try to petition Monster Hunter Frontier Online to come out in Europe and the U.S. It probably won't work very well cause, quite frankly, Japan likes to keep certain things just the way they usually are. That usually isnt the case at times though. I think though that the only reason that Monster Hunter Frontier won't come here is because it won't sell very well. And they're probably right, but if we troed and persisted, we may just be able to change their minds. I myself don't know how to start anything like this, but if anyone thinks this is a good idea and DOES know how to do this whole petition thing, then I think we should go for it. We should also put reasons why we want it in the New and Old worlds. EclipticKnightV 19:15, 28 February 2009 (UTC) MHFO Wiki? If it does ever come to the US/EU, will this wiki have all the information on it? Laskeri 17:41, February 3, 2010 (UTC) "Recently Monster Hunter Frontier completed the Beta Test in Korea and, in the Capcom community blog, it has been said that studies are being made before the release of Monster Hunter Frontier in the United States of America and Europe." i think you can expect to see something here IF IT EVER COMES OUT in the US and EU DrakenVarna 17:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) If it comes to the U.S., then yes, we'll try to get all the info on it here. The game is huge though so it would take time. http://i.imgur.com/WlVg3HH.jpg (talk) 19:17, February 3, 2010 (UTC) That's what I thought. I'd help on it if I needed to. Laskeri 19:02, February 10, 2010 (UTC) What other monsters are in it?!?! I really need this question to be answered. It seems that only the Frontier exclusive monsters are being highlighted, and none of the older generation monsters are. So, which older generation Monsters are in Frontier? more monsters!!! i cant earn the monster hunter frontier and i want to fight monsters like raviente, nono orugaron, paria puria, espinas and all the monsters that dont appear in the other versions it would be awesome if the creators put that monsters in the monster hunter freedom 3 for psp European MHFO It would be AWESOME if monster hunter frontier came out in europe. Apparantly the man in charge of capcaom knows that europe wants MHFO so the idea of a massive petition might work though we would need to advertise and get a lot of hunters to sign. If we push enough we could be looking at MHFO in europe in the next 2-3 years. What about the other games. Their are other Monster hunter games exclusive to asia!!! Yeah... but I the taiwan server is free until HR6 right?